Armageddon part 1
by Commissar Yarrick
Summary: Hi yal! I'm new here! and I'm related to the author known as {Death}. anyways this is a cross between warhammer/Digimon not much digimon but soon........... anyways hope you'll enjoy!
1. Default Chapter Title

Armageddon part one

………………

On the planet Armageddon…

The roar of Chimera engines filled the air, more and more Chimera transport tanks drove towards the Hive Helsreach, where fighting is fierce.

The solders looked at the reinforcements most saluted them for their bravery but the others shook their heads saying that they are heading towards to house of death.

It consisted of 60 Chimera transport tanks, 100 Leman Russ Tanks , 80 Hell hound Tanks and 30 Basilisk artillery mobile tank.

…………………

Hive Helsreach…

More and more solders poured into enemy ork lines, only to be countered attacked by a chaos space marine force, once loyal space marines to the Emperor they now serve the chaos gods, the solders of the Imperium fell back, under heavy barrages…

Just then they were saved by the reinforcements, the Chimeras released dozens of Imperial Guard squads from across the galaxy, from the Steel Legion, Catachan Jungle fighters, Chem Dogs, Death corps and countless others they ripped ranks of the chaos space marines,

The commander of the force came out, he wore a black trench coat with silver boots and gloves, gray sleeves, a silver chest plate with a golden skull with wings, and a military cap with a skull on it, he had long brown hair and he held a power sword and carried a heavy bolter gun,

He unleashed heavy barrages of his gun into the orkish ranks now that the chaos threat have been destroyed

Then space marine squads moved in, he could recongnize the Noble salamanders, the Ruthless Black Templar, the untrustworthy Blood angels and several more,

He saw an Ork Shoota boyz race towards him with three other shoota boyz, He swung he sword on to the first ork's head, splitting it, and with a mighty force sliced two in half, and jammed his sword into the last ork's chest, he saw the Chem-dogs who started stealing weapons, armours and any other things on the battle field , the Armageddon ork hunters started ripping orcs heads and holding them with pride.

An Ork Warboss stomped his way towards three desert raiders and with one swip, killed the unfortunate guardsmen, the warrior charged towards the laughing war boss, and without mercy sliced him.

The warboss screamed but soon stopped and dropped dead,

The orks seeing their leader (for this battle) dead started running , bumping into each other, 

The Imperial Guard, Space Marine and sisters of battle, chased the screaming orks, killing the slow ones, then the ones unfortunate to be caught in bullet fire and then most of the fast ones, a cheer came from the crowd of Imperial troopers. They had won… for now.

The leader of the Imperial Reinforcements looked around, orks, Space marines, Sisters of Battle, Chaos Space Marines and Imperial guard troops laid dead, thousands dead, the warrior sighed, more dead then he hoped for ,The space marines were shattered, vehicles lay blasted, and only a few space marine squads are left. 

…………………..

Digiworld,

Tai and the others were walking along when they saw the strangest thing, a portal right smack in front of them, it imited strange orange light……….. 


	2. Chapter 2

Armageddon part 2.

………………………………….

Digiworld, 

Location: unknown

…………………………………..

"What can it be?" asked Davis, confused.

"It seems to be a portal," cried Izzy.

"What could be in it?" asked Sora.

"Well let's find out shall we? J " said Tai with Vigor.

"I don't think's that's a good idea," said Joe worrying about "WHAT LIES BEYOND" (Had to say it J )

"Besides, I don't think we should investigate" said Yolei a little worried,

The Digidestined began bickering over if they should go in or not,

………………………..

Warhammer 40,000 world,

Location: Hive Helsreach 

……………………..

The roar of Chimeras engines forced the orks at a small camp to evacuate, 

When Imperial Guards solders got off they found a deserted camp,

"cowards, all of them yet they presented a great threat to the Imperium," came a commisar's voice.

"Neither the least brother Alhest we must fight with vigor and glory for the almighty Emperor." Came Commisar Yarrick's voice.

Yarrick's left mechanical eye gleamed, it's jewel like center brought a bright red light shining on the camp. His right mechanical arm unleashed some steam into the already ruined planet. 

………………………..

Hive Helsreach,

Location: the border.

…..

WWWWAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

That is the sound emiting from the orkish tides, the defenders…. Are the noble Salamanders, their green armor glinted off whatever light that gets though Armageddon's clouds . Salamander Marines raked ranks of green skins with numerous bolter shots, two Land Raiders came to the fight, each one carries 15 marines and one other solder, the land raiders belong to the Black Templar, the crusading chapter. More and more dead kept rising and chaos and confusion filled the air as long time enemies engage each other.

And that's just a minor battle for control of a two kilometer long land.

……………………….

……………….

Digiworld

Location: unknown

……………….

"But we don't know if this thing would lead to disaster!" barked Matt.

TK watched as the DDs began to move uneasily, he knew what he was about to do could kill him…. Or worse, but what's life without a few twists and turns, he jumps into the portal, unaware of the dangers of what lies before him, 

TK!!!!!! Yelled his bewildered friends.

……………..

What lies beyond the chaos portal? 


End file.
